wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-02-18 RAW
The February 18, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 18, 2008 at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. Episode Summary Paul Burchill vs Super Crazy Paul Burchill sure knows how to please his sister, Katie Lea. For the second week in a row, the British brawler defeated his opponent. This week, Super Crazy was sacrificed for Katie Lea's delight. Maria vs Beth Phoenix WWE fans rejoice! Maria will be posing for Playboy sometime this spring. In a cynical play, her boyfriend Santino Marella agreed to let her pose if she could defeat Women's Champion Beth Phoenix. The tall order looked impossible until Candice Michelle made her long-awaited return to Raw, and, in an attempt to avenge herself against the Diva who put her on the shelf for four months, she distracted The Glamazon long enough for Maria to take advantage and secure the pinfall. The Force of Phoenix Any Diva—or any woman in history, for that matter—who thinks she can compare to the strength, the agility and the dominating athletic ability of WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, should think again. Aside from a shocking loss to Maria on Raw Monday night (aided by the distraction provided by the returning Candice Michelle), The Glamazon's recent title defenses—as well as being the first woman to break into the top 10 of WWE.com's Power 25—has put the world on notice: She is woman, and she'll not only roar; she'll kick, punch, slam and stomp. Not since U.S. gymnast Kerri Strug completed a near-perfect vault with two torn ligaments in her ankle to earn Olympic gold at the 1996 Winter games, has there been a female who possesses the same indomitable force. More agile than the gymnast as she bends Divas backward, and with a seemingly even greater invincibility to pain, Phoenix doesn't compete with history every Monday night; she makes history. Arriving on the scene in May 2006, Phoenix's dominant legacy shines as bright as the gems on her tiara with every victory. In a single night, Beth earned a chance at the Women's Title after she conquered 11 other competitors in a Divas Battle Royal at SummerSlam. Her next challenge was to take on then-champion Candice Michelle. Keeping to her word, The Glamazon donned women's gold after a fierce contest with the Candy-coated Diva. Beth proved to the former champion and the other Divas in the locker room that there was a new standard for WWE women's gold, and she has been virtually indomitable since. Elevated to iconic status for her feats of sheer strength, the name "Glamazon" calls to mind such heroines as Strug or Sheryl Swoopes, a three-time Olympic medalist who is considered basketball's "female Michael Jordan." The Glamazon, too, is making her mark in a man's world, thrusting Divas into the canvas, over the top ropes and high above her mighty stature. But while Swoopes may be an Olympic champ, Phoenix holds the most coveted championship of all: The WWE Women's Title. As much as Maria may covet that same title, she once admitted, "Just look at how she broke Candice's collarbone. I want the Women's Championship, but I don't want that to happen to me." ECW Diva Kelly Kelly added, "I stay away from her in the locker room. One time, I was working on my routine and almost bumped into her. She gave me this look. … I just steer clear." The Glamazon seems unstoppable and unshakeable as she travels the world trumping all other opponents—just as the United States Women's National Soccer Team had done in 1991. Like the futbol stars who rocked the globe with their win as the first-ever FIFA Women's World Cup Champions, the Diva continues to blow through the competition like an untamable force of nature. Combining the strength, agility and athleticism of the U.S. women's soccer team, Strug and Swoopes into one perfect Amazonian package, Beth Phoenix has certainly made history—both in WWE and worldwide—proving that not only can she hang with the best, she is the best. Results * Singles Match: Paul Burchill (w/ Katie Lea Burchill) def. Super Crazy (1:57) * Singles Match: Maria (w/ Santino Marella) def. Women's Champion Beth Phoenix in a non-title match (3:00); as a result of this victory, Maria won the opportunity to pose for Playboy. Notes * Candice Michelle's return to television. Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Katie Lea Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Candice Michelle Category:WWE television episodes